Ce N'est Pas Ridicule
by Dixiehnsnluver
Summary: *It's Not in French* Isabel just wanted to see a movie. Why did everything go wrong?
1. Ce N'est Pas Ridicule

"C'est le seul qui ne ma paraisse pas ridicule. C'est peut-être parce qu'il s'occupe d'autre chose que de soi-même." ~Le Petit Prince

It was summer. The sun shone bright in the sky. Isabel Lapeur was walking to a movie theatre somewhere in London. She really enjoyed the movies and the themes they portrayed. Today, though she was unsure in her decision, she was going to see a scary movie. Isabel was easily frightened, but she enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that the scary movies brought you. She bought her ticket and a small drink and made her way to her seat.

            She sat next to a figure dressed all in black and many times knocked the person's drink when she screamed and raised her hands to her face. The movie ended with the bad guy still alive but half the cast dead. An overall satisfying movie, according to her. Isabel was walking by a tiny shop that appeared to have no name, when a group of figures grabbed her. She struggled but their spells had frozen her resistance and they were apparating her somewhere.

            "Sit." One croaked ad she was forced into a chair. Isabel looked around, an though she was unable to voluntarily move her head, she took in her surroundings to be someone's basement. It was cold, and gray, and made out of thick stone that one associates with old mansions. There were 4 Death Eaters surrounding her. 

            "You are the daughter of Alfred Lapeur, correct?" Isabel nodded, unwilling to voice the answer and thus admit defeat to the curse. "Where is he holding Farbon?" Isabel locked her mouth. _Tell him…Tell him… whispered an unfamiliar but comforting voice. Isabel wanted to and almost did before she broke through the comforting haze the spell put over her thoughts. She refused to be taken under that easily. _

            "Tell me where!" the man stepped forward into the light. They had all taken off their masks. This one had long white-blond hair. His two goonies stood behind him and another vaguely familiar figure stood in the corner observing but not participating. 

            "You'd…have…better luck…..asking the...idiots…behind...you." Isabel ground out. 

            "Crabbe, Goyle. Back off." He grunted. "Perhaps this will convince you. _CRUCIO!" He shouted raising his wand. The pain washed over her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body spasmed. Her pained screams echoed off the walls. Then suddenly the pain was gone.  "Where is he?" He asked his face close to hers. The tears flowed down Isabel's face. Sobs of pain wracked her body. She glared into his eyes. "I don't know." The man from the corner walked towards the others. _

            "It is obvious that the child doesn't know the location of Farbon." He said. He was the figure who had sat next to her in the theatre. The other one started to think. "Lord Voldemort will not be pleased if you kill someone who didn't help the cause. Your time would be better spent looking for another link."

            "Fine. Snape, you take her and…do something with her." The man said. He walked out and Crabbe and Goyle followed him. As soon as they were out of the room, Isabel's face and body crumpled. The tears came more freely and choking sounds accompanied every breath. Snape made his way over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. He apparated them both away from the basement. 

Translation of French at the beginning: "He is the only one of them all who doesn't seem to me ridiculous. Perhaps it is because he is thinking of something else besides himself." The Petit Prince er…The Little Prince. 


	2. On Ne Sait Jamais

_"On ne sait jamais" ~ Le Petit Prince_

            Isabel was in front of a large castle that she had never seen before.  It seemed to be empty and yet it still emanated a feeling of comfort. Pain was still running through Isabel, and she hadn't the energy to flee from Snape as he led her up to the main entrance. Her feet struggled to move. She didn't take pain well. Her arm seemed to be the source of her current pain. It was coming in waves from her left arm to the rest of her body. She knew why, and she knew how to fix it, but getting her other arm to move and focus on the task was too much currently. Snape opened the door and with his arm around her led her to a gargoyle. He said something and the gargoyle led to a staircase that moved them up to a door. Snape walked in without knocking and sat her down on a chair.

            "Take deep breaths and focus on something. It will help to ease the pain." Spoke Snape's voice of experience. Isabel took deep breaths and ground her teeth, trying to think of anything that might help ease her pain. Then an old man entered the room. Immediately the pain seemed to calm, though it still caused sobs of pain. She held back on fixing it. She didn't know if this old man was on her side or just another person who wanted to hurt her. The man, after all, had told Snape to "do something" with her. Sometimes, one could never be certain of intents. "Malfoy tortured her for the whereabouts of Farbon. She doesn't know. I am to 'do something with her'. I brought her here."

            The old man nodded then looked at Isabel. "Take it off child. It's not worth the pain." Isabel's eyes widened but she complied. She reached up her right shirt sleeve and detached her arm. As soon as it was off, her pain subsided further until only a dull ache remained. Snape looked incredulously at her.

            "What, never seen someone with a fake arm before?" she asked. "It was making the pain worse; otherwise, I wouldn't have taken it off." She usually didn't in front of people. She didn't take pain or rejection very well. She used her now empty sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Woo….that really hurt." Isabel blew her held breath out and tried to sound brave. The old man looked at her knowingly.

            "I'm sure it did. My Name is Albus Dumbledore, by the way. This is my colleague and spy Severus Snape. We are not on the side of Voldemort." He said. "I want you to stay in our hospital ward to make sure there aren't any complications. Where is your home? Perhaps we can send someone to go get enough of your clothes for a three day stay. Would you like me to inform your family?"

            "No…it's not like my dad would care anyway. He's the only…_family… I have." Isabel said massaging her temples. "Have you any ibuprofen?" she asked forgetting she was once again in the wizarding world. "I mean headache potion, of course." She amended looking at their faces for signs of disapproval. Her father was really disappointed that she didn't act more "pureblood" as he put it. He thought of the muggles as pesky pets, pets that though they were annoying, couldn't be killed. She, however, viewed them as a culture that had come so far so fast without the aid of magic everyday. It was amazing. Unfortunately her "muggle-love" was looked down upon by people of high social standings. She even had a muggle arm, favoring the realness of synthetic material to the silvery substance used in prosthetics in the magic world. Dumbledore and Snape, however, didn't seem to be disapproving of her integration into the muggle world, but then again one could never be sure… _

A/N: In French Four we are reading Le Petit Prince. It's a lovely children's book and even holds meaning when older. While translating, certain phrases will catch my eye, the first one being the quote that was the inspiration for the last chapter. I've decided that most all, if not all chapters will be themed by a quote. I have five quotes already lined up...so at least five more chapters. I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my other stories and added me to their fave lists. I'd also like to thank Aude and princess17 for reviewing this story. It was a nice surprise to find today after school. 

Happy Birthday Zoë! ~11/22/02


	3. On Est Seul Aussi Chez Les Hommes

_"On est seul aussi chez les hommes"_

Dumbledore walked to a shelf and brought back a vial of potion. "Here you go," he said handing it to her. She swallowed the sour tasting potion quickly. She downed the entire vial in one swallow and closed her eyes as the potion took effect. It was then that she noticed that there was a peculiar feeling of unnatural calmness sweeping over her body. 

            "What did ya putinhere?" Isabel slurred feeling the arduous task of reopening her eyes not worth the effort.

            "I put a bit of Relax-Me-Now in it," Dumbledore said. "You are fighting the pain, which is not good for you. With the relaxing potion, your muscles will relax enough for you to sleep off the pain." Dumbledore turned to Severus. "Severus, take her to the guest chamber closest your own. As you well know, the aftereffects are the worse, and she may need your expertise." Severus nodded and picked Isabel and her detached arm up. When they reached the guest chamber, he laid her on the bed. 

            "Best try to sleep now." He said as he walked away. Isabel shut her eyes and tried to not feel the pain. Why hadn't Dumbledore mentioned that she would actually feel the pain if she didn't fall asleep? She laid there for thirty minutes until she finally decided that she would never fall asleep. She walked out of the bedroom into what looked to be a living room. There on one of the couches sat Severus. "Why are you all alone down here?"

            "How do you know I'm all alone down here?" Severus asked not turning from the fire. 

            "Because I have very good listening skills and there has been no sound from anywhere down here." Isabel said limping over to the couch. Dumbledore certainly was right, the aftermath hurt like hell. 

            "Why aren't you asleep?" Severus asked finally looking over at her. 

            "Are we playing a bad version of 'Questions Only'?" Isabel smiled. "Okay, bad joke. I'm not asleep because I'm a wuss. I can't handle the pain, so it keeps me awake."

            "How'd you lose your arm?" Severus asked as he stood up and walked behind her.

            "Muggle ran me over in a car. I didn't want one of those silvery fake body parts, so I went the muggle way. Little did I know it would magnify the effects of the Cruciatus curse…" Isabel said. Suddenly she felt a prick in her arm. "What was that?!"

            "It was a shot. Something I use often myself. It should ease the pain in a matter of minutes." Severus said sitting down.

            "That was clever….Keep me talking about something else to catch me unawares. How very civilized of you, Mr. Snape," Isabel commented. It did work, the pain did lessen. She looked around. The furnishing was sparse but fancy. There wasn't a personal touch to anything in there. Then again, it was the guest chamber.

            "It's so lonely down here. Don't you ever want company?" Isabel asked her visual examination of the room complete.

            "No, company tends to ask too many questions." Severus said and leaned his head back. Isabel laughed.           

            "So you isolate yourself because of questions one might ask? You're a strange and lonely man, Mr. Snape." Isabel chuckled. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy and sense Severus didn't seem to be responding, she closed her eyes. Immediately, she was swept off to the distant shores of Dream Land. Severus opened his eyes and carried her back to the bed and laid her down again.

            "One is also alone when among men." Severus whispered as he walked back out. 

Translation: "You are also alone in the home of men."  Please don't knock my translations…they're close enough… : ) 

I know it's short, but with all the bugging for updates, beggars can't be choosers, eh? Enjoy…


	4. La Mémoire ?

            Five hours later, Isabel awoke and noticed that the pain had been replaced with the feeling one gets after using muscles for the first time in a long while. It was a welcome change to the horrible pain that had bombarded her before. She eased herself out of the bed and slowly walked out to the room with the fireplace where Snape had been. She found Snape arguing with a short woman.

            "I need to examine her." The old woman stated calmly, obviously trying to avoid showing the temper in her voice that was already evident on her face.

            "She needs to rest. You can examine her later. I will not allow you to wake her up; especially if it's possible she is still in pain." Snape answered in a low voice. They were talking about her Isabel realized with a start. She quickly walked further into the room, making as much noise as possible without knocking into something. The woman smirked at Snape before turning to her.

            "Hello, I'm Madam Pomfrey. I need to examine you and make sure there weren't any ill-effects of the curse." Pomfrey said advancing towards her, her wand drawn. Instantly, Isabel was thrown into a memory. 

_"You're gonna die, little girl." The man said advancing towards her holding her wand in his bruised hand. "Your own father signed your death certificate when he thought he could torture me for answers and get away with it." Isabel backed up until she hit the wall but the man kept coming._

_"Farbon," her father screamed rushing into the room. "Crucio!" Suddenly the man in front of her started to writhe in pain. Isabel covered her eyes and apparated out of the house. She couldn't look the monster her father had become in the eyes. A muggle movie would help get her mind off what she had just witnessed._

            "Isabel, are you okay?" Snape was standing beside her and gripping her arm. Isabel nodded and looked around while taking deep breaths. 

            "It was just a memory. I know what happened to Farbon. I lied to that Malfoy character." Isabel mumbled wandering towards a couch. She locked her hand between her knees to keep it from shaking. "My father has Farbon at our house. I saw my father torturing Farbon for information and I tried to stop him. As a result, Farbon got loose and tried to kill me. I left when my dad saved me from Farbon using _Crucio. I went to a muggle movie and left that man to die by the hands of my father. Oh…." Suddenly her head was shoved between her knees. _

            "Take deep breaths until the dizziness passes." Madam Pomfrey said. Isabel complied and after awhile felt the queasy dizzy feeling passing. She sat up and pulled her hand through her hair.

            "That was a weird feeling." Isabel said with a shaky voice. Snape was standing near the fireplace. He turned around and looked at her and she was amazed to see an almost apologetic look pass before his eyes. But then it was gone and he was telling her that she had to tell Professor Dumbledore about it. She stood up slowly and nodded. Snape and Pomfrey flanked her as they walked back to Dumbledore's office. He met them at the door and sent Madam Pomfrey back to the infirmary, insuring her that Isabel would be okay in his office. Isabel walked in and sat in a chair. She went to rub her arm and found that it was still down in the guest bedroom. 

            "Here's what I know…" Isabel started her story after Dumbledore sat down. She told of her father cornering Farbon in a restaurant, of the torturing for information, the near escape and the reason she had left. He listened carefully and when she was done he looked up at Snape who was standing behind her.

            "So Farbon must know something of importance," Dumbledore commented. "He knew something that the Death Eaters were to know. Farbon must have been intercepted before he could spread the news. What was it that he knew of though…?" Dumbledore asked the air. Isabel racked her brain trying to remember all that had been said at her house, but she couldn't remember anything. Isabel yawned and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Do you need more rest?" 

            "Maybe, after some food, please." Isabel said. 

            "I will have the house elves bring something to her room." Snape said. Isabel stood up and Dumbledore walked them to the door. They walked in silence back to the room. Snape walked to the fireplace, threw some powder in spoke quickly into it then walked back over to Isabel who was trying to reattach her arm.

            "Bloody thing…..never can get it without… could you hold this?" Snape helped her and eventually it was on. She moved the arm back and forth again then smiled at Snape. "Food's here." Snape looked and sure enough two trays had popped through the fireplace. 

            "I will be dining with you tonight." Snape announced formally as he grabbed her tray and brought it to her and returned for his own. They both sat down on the couch and proceeded to eat. Isabel finished and was beginning to nod off with the tray still on her lap. Suddenly the tray was lifted from her lap and there were two hands helping her lay down on the couch. One hand brushed a place on her neck and she winced. It was sore there for some reason or another but she was too sleepy to care why. Before she fell asleep she said, or whispered, "Sorry for calling you strange and lonely." Then the world of the living was replaced with the world of dreams. Snape looked at the girl lying on the couch and shook his head. What had the poor girl gotten herself into?

            Meanwhile, somewhere miles away a lone owl flew against a biting wind with an urgent mission. It had to reach the girl. It was his master's last chance.

A/N: I'm out of school for the semester and that means I don't have my "Le Petit Prince" book. As soon as I find my list of quotes I made during class, chapters will go back to being titled. Until then, English.


	5. The Tunnel and the Owl

_Meanwhile, somewhere miles away a lone owl flew against a biting wind with an urgent mission. It had to reach the girl. It was his master's last chance._

            The owl stopped to rest and take water at a spring somewhere in Belgium. He only spent a minute or two; he couldn't afford to let his guard down until he reached the girl. The pendant had originally been made in Ireland by the Celtic magic contained in the rocks. His master however had lived in China. A long flight this owl had taken, and still more was to come. He gathered all his strength and flew off towards Scotland, and Hogwarts School, where The One Who Would Help currently resided. He prayed that she was still there when he got there. 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch (or at the castle as it was)

            Isabel awoke on the couch. She lay staring at the embers of the dying fire trying to remember what her dream had been about. Eventually she gave up and sat up slowly, noting the stiffness present in her limbs. She caught a movement in the corner of her eye and tensed. Isabel relaxed again when she saw it was only Snape.

            "Good morning." Snape said. He was buttoning up his clothes and seemed to be prepared to face the world. 

            "A weekday is it?" Isabel asked looking around for some indicator of the date. Then she looked slightly confused. "But...it's summer. Why're you all dressed up?" 

            "Today, I will be going to your house to procure you some clothing and make your father aware of your whereabouts." Snape said running a hand through his hair and straightening his shoulders. 

            "When Buttle the Butler comes to the door, ask to speak to Wilma. She's a house elf, and the only member of the staff who is semi-competent. Don't talk to my father directly or you might end up in the seat that I fear Farbon may have vacated due to death. Tell Wilma to grab my pack and select three books. She'll know what you mean. With any luck, you won't have to spend any phenomenal length of time at that…place." Isabel said sitting up. "Is there anything I can do while you're gone?" she asked stretching.

            "No. I imagine you are free to roam around the school. Don't bother anything though. Have a good day." And with that Snape walked out of the room. Isabel followed his movements with her eyes and sat staring at the doorway for a couple of minutes before shaking her head and standing up. After quickly checking her appearance in a tiny mirror, she stepped into the corridor. Isabel didn't like the whole dungeon atmosphere, and she certainly didn't like the spider webs that hung in every corner. She had to admit that it gave the building a sense of wisdom and power to posses stones as old as the ones lining the wall.

            Isabel was watching a particularly peculiar suit of armor as she walked backwards down the hall. She couldn't be sure, but it seemed as if it moved every three steps she took. Suddenly there was a cold sensation at her back and she whirled around. She came face to face with a silver, bloody ghost.

            "S-Sorry, sir," she stammered, startled by the silvery blood that dotted the man's attire. "I wasn't watching where I was going." The ghost's glare alleviated with the apology and he nodded his head in acceptance. Make no mistake, reader, his glare was still enough to set a 7th year Slytherin quaking in his robes. Isabel, however, just smiled. He bowed his head and floated off. She walked quickly down the corridor and ducked down the first hall she came too. She took a deep breath and leant against the wall. Only to fin the wall wasn't there. Isabel tumbled to a dusty ground. 

            "OOF…" the sound came as she struggled to sit up. As if sensing her motion, a nearby torch lit up. She looked around and found herself to be with in a tunnel of some sort. Isabel looked off into the murky darkness and then back at the door. She then shrugged and grabbed the torch. Who was she to say no to a little adventure? As it turned out she had no need for the torch, because as she walked on random torches would light up. The walls were graffitied with copious amounts of names and dates, phrases and doodles. Some of the phrases were none-too-polite and some of the doodles had Isabel rocking with laughter. One particularly interesting one showed Snape and his nose. Or rather, just his nose. It was quite amusing. At last the tunnel ended in a room filled with books. Isabel grabbed a random one and after having extinguished her torch in a metal pail, sat down to read. It wasn't until about 4 that she came out after having spent 6 hours reading. She found Snape pacing outside the guest room.

            "There you are," he said. "I left your stuff on the bed. Good day." He left before she could say anything. She shrugged then walked inside and started to unpack her meager belongings. 

Back to the owl…

All day he flew hoping to reach Hogwarts before sundown. When he reached the town of Hogsmeade he felt relief flood through his tiny body. He collapsed just inside the gates and fell asleep. He wasn't to be discovered until sometime the next day, when the proverbial hell would break loose. 

A/N: I'm basing the Owl's flight on the widely accepted theory that Hogwarts is located somewhere in Scotland. For more information, go to this link: 

http://www.i2k.com/~svderark/lexicon/faq/geography.html#Where%20is%20Hogwarts

Also, there is going to be some mention of Dragons in here. Mostly though, my facts will be made up to support my story. Please keep that in mind when you come across an untrue fact. Thank you. : ) This is to be applied to all facts. If it isn't completely true, go ahead and tell me, but don't think I will immediately jump to change it. Thank you. 


	6. Le Pendant

Chapter 6: The Pendant

Draco Malfoy had been taking a walk early that morning when he had come across the body of a bird. Normally he would have just left the bird where it was and been on its way, but upon closer inspection he found it was an owl with a bulky note addressed to Professor Dumbledore and Isabel Lapeur. Around its neck the bird had a strange pendant. In the middle seemed to be a dragon. Carefully, Draco picked up the bird, and holding it as far from his body as he could, made his way to Dumbledore's office. 

Isabel Lapeur had woken up early and was in Dumbledore's office. Her father had written him and he had summoned her to his office to discuss the contents of the letter. Before they could talk though, Draco Malfoy was ushered in by Snape. Draco was carrying what looked to be a dead owl. Isabel jumped up and took the bird into her arms. "You poor thing," she cooed to the presumably dead bird shaking her head. Then the bird moved. She squealed happily as the owl's eyes opened. She unhooked the letter and let the owl go.  It promptly fluttered weakly to Fawkes' stand. She read her part of the letter and gasped. She numbly handed Dumbledore his letter and sat down in a chair. "What does this mean?" she said weakly. The note read as follows:

_To the One Who Can Help,     _

_                        You do not realize how special you are. A prophecy here in __China__ has accurately named you as the next in line for a great task. Take the pendant from around the owl's neck. You have been appointed sacred protector of all innocents. It is your duty and destiny to destroy the one the wizards call Voldemort. The visions you get while in contact with the amulet will help you. Remember, you cannot be hurt by the visions. Never fear them, they bring the knowledge that will help you defend the innocents. The prophecy that mentions you also mentions the Bearer of the False Tattoo. I fear I haven't had, nor will I have, enough time to discover who is meant to help you. You will need find this out on your own. Good luck and may the dragon of your pendant help you on your way._

_                                                A Helper_

            Isabel waited as Dumbledore read his note, occasionally glancing up to look at her. Finally Dumbledore put the note aside and beckoned to the bird. The owl weakly fluttered to his desk and allowed Dumbledore to take the pendant from around its neck. Dumbledore fingered it lightly and then handed it out to Isabel. 

"According to this note this pendant is your destiny. By putting it on, you dedicate yourself to helping the innocents everywhere…by defeating Voldemort, this man says." Dumbledore said softly. "It is your choice." Isabel looked at the pendant. Defeat Voldemort….her? It would be hard… but then again…

"I would be able to prove to my dad we don't have to torture people to defeat him…"Isabel whispered to herself. Carefully, slowly, she reached out to take the pendant. When her fingers touched the metal, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor. Instantly, Snape rushed to her side and felt for a pulse. She was still alive. Quickly he used his wand to cast _Mobilicorpusupon her and quickly floated her to the infirmary with Dumbledore trailing behind. Draco carefully snuck back to the Slytherin dorms, wanting to have no part in whatever was happening._

Meanwhile, somewhere in China:

A red orb glowed in the corner and the man smiled. "She has accepted her destiny," he whispered excitedly, turning towards his divining pool. He watched as she appeared in the world of dragons and prayed they would aid her in her battle against Voldemort. Their advice combined with her genetic power and empathy would be the final downfall of the One-Who-Would-Destroy-the-World. If only he could discover the Bearer of the False Tattoo…

A/N: Yup…lying through my teeth. But, I think it sounds okay…feel free to burst my balloon by offering constructive criticism or ideas…. : )


	7. Disowned

Chapter 7: All is Not What It Seems.

            Isabel was in a strange world. Her first conscious thought was that she was on a dragon. She was surrounded by them. She sat up slowly and looked in wonder at the different types. It was a dream, but a marvelous one. 

            _Young one, you have accepted your destiny_

            A deep voice boomed in her head. She looked around but could not identify the speaker.

            _You will be the one to defeat the One Who Would Destroy the World._

            Another, higher voice added in.

            _It will be your love and sense of right that will defeat him._

            Isabel voiced the first thing that came to her mind. "What about Harry Potter? Won't he be the one to defeat …him?"

            _He will be instrumental, but you will be the one to strike the killing blow. We will visit you later…._

            "She's coming to…" A voice sounded in the distance. Isabel struggled to shake the fog from her mind. She opened her eyes slowly, conscious at first only of the weight of the medallion around her neck and the warmth pulsing from it. She looked dazed around and her eyes connected with those of Severus Snape. Disconcerted by the intensity of his dark eyes she scanned the rest of the faces…Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and a house elf. 

            "Wilma?!" she asked sitting up and wincing as her head throbbed. More slowly she sat up and looked at the house elf. "What are you doing here, Wilma?"

            "Master found out about me helpins you" Wilma squeaked. "I'se been… freed. *sob*" Isabel looked aghast.

            "If you've been freed…that means that I've been …" Isabel trailed off.

            "Disowned." Dumbledore finished. "I had called you into my office to discuss a particularly nasty letter your father sent. It seems he is 'ODS'ing your things over. I'm sorry Isabel." Isabel looked numbly around. She was no longer a daughter… She… Wait a minute. It was just a name. Isabel mentally shook herself. She was responsible for the worlds innocents and here she was worrying about losing her last name? How utterly selfish of her. She straightened her shoulders.

            "When will my belongings arrive?" she asked quietly but unwaveringly.

            "Tonight around dinner time." Dumbledore answered.

            "Thank you." Isabel stood up and made her way from the room ignoring the looks she got and the words of Madam Pomfrey. She needed a moment to gather her thoughts and gathering was best done alone. She didn't resurface from wherever she had gone until just before dinnertime. 

Author's Note: I'm a bit sleepy. I didn't write a lot. I'm sorry. I just finished OotP. This was the only one I felt I could write right now. More…sometime. 


End file.
